Max Steel and Sydney Gardener Reunion
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Max and Steel visit a city south east of Cooper Canyon to see Sydney after the recent battle with the hopefully destroyed Professor Mortum and Max and Sydney want to let each other know how they feel while battling thieves along the way. MaxxSydney


Max Steel and Sydney Gardener Reunion

Note: No Negatives Reviews please plus I still like Sydney more than the new characters but this is set a week after Max Steel Team Turbo Fusion Tek so have a little bit of them. Ok now to the story.

A week after Fusion Tek

Max, C.Y.T.R.O, Alex and Rayne started not being linked and Max was glad since he had an old friend in mind.

"Guys and Rayne I'm going to visit another city for a few days." Max told his team.

"Why?" asked Rayne.

"There's an old friend I want to see for the first time in a while." replied Max.

"Sydney?" asked Steel.

"Yeah I want to see how she is doing." replied Max.

"Who's Sydney?" asked Alex.

"Max's old girlfriend they mutual broke up when Sydney went to university in another city." said Steel.

"We didn't break up Steel we just couldn't be together like we once did." said Max. "Let's go Turbo Flight."

Soon they were in the city Sydney was in university south east of Cooper Canyon.

"Max oh Max." smiled Sydney.

"Syd!" smiled Max and they both hugged. "Been a while."

"What brings you here?" asked Sydney. "I am happy to see you again."

"I know you are now to the matter at hand I wanted to see you were ok after the Robot Zombie attack that happened." replied Max truthfully.

"Fine a little dizzy from it but I'm glad you saved everyone with your new team." smiled Sydney.

Then people started looking at them.

"Let's go somewhere private." suggested Sydney.

"Ok." agreed Max and soon he flew himself and Sydney on top of a tall building to watch the sunset. "Sydney it's great having new allies but sometimes it is nice to see old allies too."

"I agree Max I've made new friends too but I never dated since we went distant from this university thing." explained Sydney.

"Yeah I never dated since you and me went distant either." replied Max. "Maybe we should do one last date."

"I wish to be more than one." replied Sydney.

"Me too." replied Max soon they found a cafe.

"I'll leave you two alone." smiled Steel.

"Thanks." smiled Max and Sydney.

Soon they were talking.

"Sydney no matter who I work with I will always like no love you more than anyone on Earth or the universe." Max told Sydney.

"I love you more than anyone on Earth or the universe too Max." replied Sydney.

Then they began to kiss and just hit the lips when two thieves broke in!

"HAND US YOUR MONEY!" they yelled.

Everyone but Max and Sydney screamed.

"No screaming Syd?" asked Max.

"After dating you for a while I'm used to the baddies." replied Sydney modestly.

Then the thieves tried to nick Sydney's purse but she punched one as Max punched the other.

"I guess we better head to your home." said Max.

"Yeah." agreed Sydney and they headed for Sydney's apartment. "So Max I guess tomorrow back to Cooper Canyon?"

"Yeah but I will visit you when I can." replied Max.

"I believe you but stay just for tonight." smiled Sydney.

"My pleasure Syd." replied Max and he kissed her. "Should we?"

"Yeah maybe the only time." replied Sydney and they began kissing deeply then Max's phone rang.

"Hey Dad." said Max.

"Hi Max tomorrow we'll need you back in Cooper Canyon and give my best to Sydney." smiled his Dad from the other end of the phone.

"I will." replied Max and he hanged up and began kissing Sydney again.

"Max with your Dad's premission I'd like to join N-Tek and help you and your Team Turbo battle crime." said Sydney.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." replied Max.

Then they began kssing deeply again and had a brilliant night together before Max going back to Cooper Canyon the next day.

"Max I love you." smiled Sydney the next day.

"I know." smiled Max and they kissed one last time before Max and Steel flew off to battle the villains of Cooper Canyon.

"Make the world proud Max Steel/Max McGrath." smiled Sydney happily.

The End


End file.
